


Butterfly Without Time

by WincubusRerunt2436 (PancakeHand2)



Series: Butterfly Without Time [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Reunions, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHand2/pseuds/WincubusRerunt2436
Summary: Strange things, that's the last thing happening to him in his life right now. And now he was one of the people who the universe was out to get him.
Relationships: Kayla York & Maximilian York, Maximilian York & D.J York, Maximilian York & Perry York
Series: Butterfly Without Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201172
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Falling

* * *

March 13th, 2013-April 9th, 2013

* * *

_Falling...oh dear God he was falling. He looked around and all he saw was darkness, pitch black darkness._

_"Grand-Grandpa!" The word escaped his lips. "Grandpa!"_

_Nobody was coming... Nobody was coming for him. He was going to die... He was going to fucking die._

_"GRANDPA!"_

* * *

"Max!" 

Barely any leg or arm movement came from the bed that belonged to Maximilian Prescott York. The 23-year-old man was soon hit on the head by one of his pillows that was barely staying on the edge of Max's bed. Max finally opened his eyes and there he saw his 73-year-old grandfather, Demetrius York Jr., or Grandpa D.J as his eldest grandson and seven other grandchildren called him, standing over his bed and was ready to hit his grandson once again with the pillow. 

"Grandpa! Grandpa D.J stop!" Max yelled in order to stop his grandfather. "I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" 

"Good," D.J smiled. "Now get up, we have to get ready for the family reunion today." 

Max sighed, he had forgotten that it was was the York family's 82nd family reunion. And Max along with his seven younger cousins were the 82nd generation of the family. It started with Max, then Kayla, then Lane, Terry, Glenn, Franky, Alexis, and lastly Cameron. And Max was the only cousin who was a only child and that allowed his little cousins to tease him about it. It wasn't his fault, his parents just told him as far as Max could remember, was that they didn't think about having another child after him. They couldn't now if both of them were alive, they would both be 53 by May 4th, and May 8th. 

Max dressed himself in a blue T-shirt, brown shorts, white boxers, and blue and black flip flops to go on his feet. D.J was wearing a light brown T-shirt, black shorts, and brown crocs, and was busy making sure his three-year-old labradoodle, Bree had her leash on properly before turning to face his grandson.

"You have everything?" D.J asked and Max nodded. "Then let's roll."

Max groaned. "Grandpa Demetrius, please never say that again."

"Too late Maxie!" Came D.J's response.

_Too late to back out now._ Max thought. _Just get through seven hours of family time and then back to home._ Max sighed headed off to his grandfather's 1995 Portrait. He gave a look at the house one more time before sitting down on the passenger seat. _Just seven hours of annoying baby cousins._


	2. Chapter 2

"Glenn's having a baby." Kayla announced to her older cousin as they searched the fridge for soda.

"How...How long has she been pregnant?" Max asked.

"Five months," Kayla answered. "And guess who kept Glenn from telling us?"

"Aunt Mary." Max answered once he went through all the living York family members who would do that kind of thing to poor Glenn. "So does she know how many kids are in there and the gender?"

"She's having twins and both of them are girls." Kayla answered. "You'll have to ask her what she and Grant are planning on naming them."

Kayla walked off once she grabbed two cans of soda and Max grabbed only one. He decided to go find Glenn and congratulate her on becoming a mother soon and found Glenn sitting on Great-Grandma Beatrice's couch and drinking water.

" Congratulations Glenn." Max congratulated Glenn.

"Wha-When did you find out?!" Glenn asked in shock.

"Kayla just told me." Max simply answered with a smile. "And she told me you're having twin girls."

"Yeah, two girls." Glenn smiled proudly at her belly, but then her smile fell a couple seconds later. "And she told you about what my mom did?"

"Yeah," Max nodded. "Glenn, it's not your fault, it's not Grant's fault, and it's not Lance's fault. The only person who is at fault forcing you to hide your pregnancy is your mother."

"Yeah, tell that to my mom." Glenn murmured before grabbing a magazine and started reading.

Max walked away after that and stopped and talked to his other cousins, aunts, and uncles, until he made his way to his grandpa D.J. D.J dug through the big cooler that Lane brought and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. 

"Grandp-"

"Don't you motherfucking start Maximilian Prescott." D.J cut his grandson off with a threat.

_Or you'll get hit._ Max continued knowing that was at least what his grandfather was thinking or about to say. Max sighed and headed off to his aunt Jayla. 

"Your grandpa drinking again?" Jayla asked and her nephew nodded. "Okay, I'll drive ya when the reunion is over."

"Thank you." Max thanked. A hour later, everybody was getting ready to leave and Max found Bree and lured her out from under the food table and started to lead her towards the direction of Jayla, Franky, Alexis. As the five were about to leave, they heard yelling.

"Mom?" Franky asked his mother.

"Car, all of you get in the car." Jayla ordered. "Right now."

Her children and nephew did as they were told and they walked in the direction of Jayla's truck. But as they walked, Max saw the rest of his family run outside. He looked back at Franky and Alexis who were waiting for him to make a move since he was the oldest. And Max made a move, he followed his family and his cousins followed. They found the others at the park standing in a circle and they carefully made their way through the crowd so they didn't get caught by Jayla.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BACK HERE?!" A voice screamed and it didn't take long for the three young adults to know that it was their grandpa D.J.

"I'm here to see my son after you put me in a 16 year long coma, Dad!" A less angry voice yelled.

Max's heart started pounding once he heard the other man's voice. It sounded familiar, it sounded so familiar to Max. His grandpa D.J only had three sons, Max's uncle Albert, Max's uncle Bob, and Max's father, and Max's father was dead, he has been dead for 16 years. Max made it to the front row of the circle and tried to get a good look at the other man, but D.J was in the way. D.J looked back and his eyes showed even more anger once he saw his oldest grandson.

"Maximilian Prescott York, back inside your nana's house." D.J ordered, but Max shook his head. "Back inside right fucking now!"

Again, Max shook his head and walked around his grandparent so he could get a better look at the other man again. Now that he had his better look at the man, he did look exactly like his father. The black rockabilly style of hair, the warm beige colored skin, the round shaped blue eyes, the tall dainty nose, and the long scar going across the lips, that's what Max remembered the most of his father.

_No..._

_No..._

_No..._

_Please... Please no..._

_Don't let me go through this again. Please._

Max took more steps closer, ignoring his grandfather's calls of his full name, and everything from before he was seven and after came back. Everything that he could at least remember of his father started to come back. _Please, please let it be him._

"D-D-D," The man struggled to say the word he hasn't called anyone for over a decade. "D-D-Dad?" 


	3. Chapter 3

_Pegara Prescott York and Percival Maurice York._ Max repeated the names of his parents that he had known for years and forbid himself from calling them by their names, to Max, they were just mom and dad. The man who stood only 12 feet away from him gave him a warm and kind smile, he was giving Max the smile that Max always remembered seeing when his father was with him and his mother and only went away sometimes when he wasn't with them.

"D-D-Dad?" Max repeated himself from earlier. "Daddy?"

The man, no...his father, his heart was screaming at him, this man was his father, Max just knew it. His father walked over, didn't run so he didn't knock his almost fully grown child down to the grass, and waited for what his son was about to do. And Max hugged him in a matter of seconds, he hugged him tightly as if he was just waiting for D.J to come and take them away from each other.

"Maxie, oh Maximilian, my little Maxie-Lou."

Max started crying once he heard the nicknames, the nicknames given by his father from when he was a baby and called up to his parent's disappearance.

"Where's mama?" Max felt like a kid again just from calling his mother that. "Where's mama, daddy?"

"Later Sweetheart, I promise." His father promised. "Now, do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay with Grandpa?"

Even though it was a little out of the blue, Max had decided already to go with his father. "You."

"EXCUSE ME?!" A voice boomed. "You can't be fucking serious!"

"G-Grandpa..." Max started, but his father shushed him.

Jayla quickly came along with Franky to hold D.J back while Kayla helped her older cousin and uncle to her car. Max sat in the back with his father and leaned against him as they drove away from his Nana Anna's house. He was here, his father was actually here.

* * *

Perry sighed as he laid on his bed with Max holding onto him as he slept. Kayla had dropped them off at a hotel and promised to help her uncle and cousin find a more suitable place to live. He had to learn as he tried to make dinner for the first time in 16 years that his father beat Franky to where his nephew needed to be hospitalized, and Jayla's left arm was almost broken, and then Max had a nightmare early on in the night and that was the reason why he was in Perry's bed. Perry looked up at the ceiling and just held his boy as he tried to fall asleep. 

_Please Peg._ Perry started to pray in his mind. _Please help me try to help our boy._ And with that, Perry fell asleep while still holding his son close. A nice and peaceful slumber was all Perry needed right now. Or, it was peaceful until his new phone that Kayla gave him started playing 1980's music waking both father and son up.

"Seriously dad?" Max grumbled.

And his father's laughter was Maximilian's only response.


End file.
